darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Recruitment Drive/Quick guide
Walkthrough Note: Male players should switch genders at the Make-over Mage's house which is North of the Crafting Guild before starting this quest as it cannot be completed as a male. You also need to store ALL equipment and anything in your inventory to be able to start the puzzles. Getting started *Talk to Sir Amik Varze on the of the Western tower in the White Knights' Castle which is located in Falador. The Puzzles :Note: Before talking to Sir Tiffy Cashien, read the Lady Table section below as her test starts right away and will be failed if not paying attention. :Note: The tests may not appear in this particular order so be sure to read all the different puzzles prior. *Talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien without any items equipped or in the inventory. He can be found in the Falador park. Lady Table *In this room there will be eleven statues when there should be twelve. The goal is to study the statues then, when the twelfth one is returned, pick the one that was originally missing. **To pass: Look at the statue types. there will be bronze, silver, and gold statues and one of each type will have a different weapon (sword, halberd, greataxe, or mace.) Find the statue that wasn't there originally and touch it. Tip: notice which type of metal only has three statues rather than four, memorise those three weapons being wielded by the statues and identify the one that wasn't there before. Sir Kuam Ferentse *As a female, kill Sir Leye. Sir Spishyus *In this room, the chicken, bag of grain, and the fox must all be transported to the other side of the bridge in a specific order. **The order is as follows: ***Take the chicken across and put it down. ***Take the fox across and put it down. Grab the chicken. ***Take the grain and drop the chicken. Take the grain across. ***Drop the grain and go back and take the chicken across. Miss Cheevers *In this room, two doors must be opened. *Search all of the bookcases and crates. First Door *Use the Spade on the bunsen burner in the room. *Use the Metal spade on the door. *Use Cupric sulphate on the door. *Use a Vial of liquid on the door. *Open the door. Second Door *Use the Gypsum on the tin. *Use a vial of liquid on the tin. *Look for a key on the wall and use the tin on it. *Use the Cupric ore powder and Tin ore powder on the tin and heat it on the bunsen burner. *Use a Knife or Chisel on the tin. *Unlock the door with the key. Sir Ren Itchood *Talk to Sir Ren Itchood. *The first letter of each line he says is the answer to the door's lock. **Possible combinations are: FISH, BITE, RAIN, LAST, PASS, TIME, CLUE, or MEAT. Miss Hynn Terprett *Talk to Miss Hynn Terprett. *She will give you a riddle **The riddles and answers are as follows: * Riddle If you were sentenced to death, what would you rather choose, thrown into a lake of acid, burned over a fire, fed to wolves that haven't eaten in 30 days or being thrown off a castle turret? * Answer: Being fed to the wolves. * Riddle I dropped four identical stones, into four identical buckets, each containing an identical amount of water. The first bucket was at 32 degrees Fahrenheit, the second was at 33 degrees, the third was at 34 and the fourth was at 35 degrees. Which bucket's stone dropped to the bottom of the bucket last? * Answer The First Bucket. * Riddle A father is 4 times as old as his daughter. In 20 years he will be 2 times as old. How old is the daughter? * Answer 10 * Riddle Counting the creatures and humans in RuneScape you get about a million inhabitants. If you multiply the fingers on everything's left hand by a million, how many would you get? * Answer 0 * Riddle The number of false statements here is one. The number of false statements here is two. The number of false statements here is three. The number of false statements here is four. How many false statements are there? * Answer There are 3 false statements. Sir Tinley *After you talk to him, stand there and and do nothing until he talks again. Do not take the hourglass. Finishing up *After all the puzzles are done, Quest complete! Category:Recruitment Drive